


Yearning

by SassyTier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, i tried!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTier/pseuds/SassyTier
Summary: 7/15/2076        Former Blackwatch Agent Jesse McCree answers the recall and returns to Watchpoint Gibraltar with his spurs, Peacekeeper, and the taste of iron in his throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Haeun and i'm here to win.
> 
> This is my Overwatch Secret Santa Gift for Kingyo @ http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com/ ! I hope you enjoy!

7/15/2076

Former Blackwatch Agent Jesse McCree answers the recall and returns to Watchpoint Gibraltar with his spurs, Peacekeeper, and the taste of iron in his throat.

7/20/2076

Genji arrives at the Watchpoint dragging his brother along for the ride. It takes a while for the team to get used to the idea of the brother but he eventually settles into the dynamic quite well. Jesse takes note of the archer’s skill and offers a training session in the practice range, and well, who could resist such a challenge?

8/13/2077

After a routine mission they talk over sake and whisky, and maybe they get a little too friendly, but that’s ok. Jesse decides that maybe Hanzo isn’t that bad 10/04/2077 Hanzo humors him long enough to stammer out a “I like you a whole lot.” They get together and they’re both happier. The Dragon and the Cowboy are a force to be reckoned with

11/28/2078

After scraping his boots against the well-worn welcome home mat, Jesse McCree takes a moment to tilt his head in acknowledgement to the building ahead that had weathered countless years of neglect. If Jesse were younger he may have spat at the idea of the gesture, but time was catching up to the so-called darling of Overwatch. Athena’s security screen clears the Identification Card. He vaguely recalls Winston eagerly pressing the thin metal item into his hands when he answers the recall and returns to Watchpoint Gibraltar, and how the bitterness still clung onto even the most shielded memories. The console emits a “Welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar Agent McCree,” before unlocking the heavy metal door and revealing the dwelling tucked away.

Inside awaits the cluster of agents making their way through the foyer, occasionally stopping to add a decoration onto the walls or fix one of the many paper snowflakes adorning the walls. For now, Jesse catches Lena as she's adding her last minute touches to the small decorative tree sitting in the center of the room. Lena catches sight of him and bounds over to gather the resident cowboy into a hug.

“Well, howdy.” Jesse shuffles a bit to avoid leaning back too far and tumbling into someone’s hard work.

“Jesse, glad you made it back in time!”

“Wouldn’ta missed this for tha world. Don’t cha think it’s a bit early for the decorations? ” That earns a light laugh before she turns and jumps down to continue zipping around.

“Jesse you know better than anyone that we take celebrations very seriously ‘round these parts.” He indulges the imitation of his thick accent with a laugh before waving goodbye as Lena runs to the main hallway.

Jesse walks through the smaller hallway until he reaches the small kitchen nestled on the east side of the base. He ducks down to avoid catching his hat on the door frame and catches sight of the archer moving quietly across the space to prepare tea. Before he can say anything Hanzo looks up and something unrecognizable passes across his face for just a moment. “I didn’t know you would be home so soon”

“The mission in Hollywood wrapped up quicker than expected. Somethin’ ‘bout there not bein’ much threat against that Omnic celebrity.” Jesse leans over to press a kiss to the corner of his dear’s mouth as he begins to pour tea into cups.

Here they are, two grown ass men flirting in a public space. If Jesse were more modest he would turn away from such displays, but alas not everyone could be the shining examples for the younger generations. The intricate dance the two had created unfortunately didn’t go unnoticed by their fellow members. He had been absolutely mortified when Angela had prodded him into continuing the relationship to take down his stress levels. As if that wasn’t bad, he himself was so deeply entranced by Hanzo’s looks that he often lost track of time.

Jesse realizes a few moments later that Hanzo has started to laugh.

“Didn’t realize what I said was that funny.”

“No, you’re just staring; to be honest it’s quite cute.” Oh.

The cowboy’s face gains a red tinge to it as he stammers a bit to regain his lost composure. Hanzo hushes him before he can make more of a fool of himself. A little grumbling later they’ve both settled into the stools at the kitchen’s small island sipping at tea.

12/04/2078

Winston calls a meeting that consists of Ana, Genji, Hanzo, Tracer, Mei and Hana. If Jesse is honest, he highly doubts that the team being assembled is sound enough to avoid imploding in on itself. Too many people in the group weren’t meant for head on combat, being better at dealing damage at distances. They don’t complain, it’s supposed to be a simple observation mission. They were scheduled to set out to the Himalayas to gather information on a Talon base early in the morning. Hanzo wakes Jesse before he leaves to give him a goodbye. Jesse turns in the bed to press his lips to his lovers. Hanzo snorts and complains about his beard, something about shaving sometime soon. He leaves the room and Jesse listens closely to the tap tap tap of his footsteps.

Sometimes Jesse wonders why he came back. He’s not bad, but he’s not good. The new Overwatch is struggling as it is, it wouldn’t be able to handle the defamation that would surely occur if the world found out that Gabriel Reyes’ protégé is among its ranks. Jesse knows this, and so does Winston, but the Gorilla doesn’t quite have the skill set to avoid topics such as this with the cowboy. But really who does? Hanzo always reassures him that if a person such as him could survive the scrutiny of the world they had nothing on him. For now, Jesse pushes those thoughts away and turns to bury his face into Hanzo’s pillow. He already misses the man.

12/07/2078

The sense of dread starts after Winston announces an extension on the mission. It settles in his gut early and makes its home there. He never could shake the feeling no matter what he did. Old Habits die hard.

Winston insists that the time is needed to firmly lock down the rotation of the security guards, but nothing could be done to quell the anxiety growing within the base. The fragile team composition wasn’t made for a long expedition in the harsh weather. Each individual member had their merits but as a team they didn’t have the solid backbone to keep it together.

McCree is informed first by Athena’s protocol. His mother and his lover are both being subjected to the elements up in the mountains and he can’t do a goddamn thing. He hates this feeling, the one where he can feel the wisps of that dark depressive monster clawing at his thoughts until he submits to it.

12/13/2078

It’s not getting any better. Another group consisting of Jack, Reinhardt, and Zenyatta leave to supplement the battle forces and supplies of the initial group in the Himalayas. Winston announces this with a certain anxiety, as if the remaining members could really put in any complaints. Lena looks at him almost pitifully before gathering him into a hug. He accepts it because she's been through so much and he doesn’t have the heart to say, “I want to go curl up in my bed and not think about anything.”

Jesse doesn’t say anything after that. He stands, tips his hat to the gorilla, and leaves the briefing room to head to the practice range. The poor targets could not foresee the grief and pain the gunslinger was shooting them with. He stays until Athena has to lock him out in the best interest of his health.

12/17/2078

Jesse misses him so much. His fluid movements, the sleek hair, how he just understood like no one else did. To say he is in love is an understatement. He occupies himself by shooting away all of his problems in the practice range. Athena has to report his late night frequents to Winston, who in turn attempts to talk to the love sick cowboy. Jesse is put under base lockdown, “For your own good.” Winston says that it’s the bounty, and there’s so many ex-deadlocks running around and-

Jesse doesn’t care.

12/20/2078

The situation is indeterminate. The weather has gotten so bad it’s nearly impossible to communicate at all. Winston has ordered the withdrawal of all members as soon as possible. They just didn’t have the supplies to with stand snowstorm after snowstorm in the makeshift base.

Now he just sits in the recreation room, or more commonly Hanzo’s and his shared room and broods until someone practically forces him to eat something. That is usually Lena. She is trying her best, he knows she's upset too but he can’t bring himself to say anything other than thanks.

Athena downloads a few westerns onto the system so he can watch on the large screened displays. The AI system is trying, but Jesse sighs because this isn’t that kind of down. It’s not the kind where he regrets putting so many bullets between the eyes of the sometimes innocent. It was even worse when they were wicked, as if he could fix his wrongs by playing some sort of fucked up vigilante. It’s the kind of wrong where the ones he loved (Hanzo, and in the background the others) are in deep shit and he can’t do anything to help them. It’s the helplessness that will swallow you whole before you notice it. The depressive episode does not go unnoticed. Athena displays a prompt on the display that interrupts the cheesy movie ahead of him.

“Are you ok? Y/N” It reads like an old friend’s nervous prodding. He laughs and selects no, when was Jesse McCree ever ok?

12/24/2078

There’s been better news than this, but it’s also been worse. The group of agents has successfully been extracted and is heading back to Watchpoint Gibraltar. Athena affirms the news from the remote system on the drop ship. It reports no casualties, but several injuries. Jack fell down a sheer Cliffside, but he’s tough for his age, he’ll make it. The next line of news makes Jesse’s heart drop.

Hanzo took bullets for Genji, with the cyborg suffering from several defunct prosthetics. Zenyatta is listed as caring for Hanzo, and the Omnic reports that he will make it. Jesse hopes so.

12/25/2078

Jesse waits in the hangar for the dropship in his pajamas. He hasn’t really slept well for a while. On and off for a few minutes here and there. He probably looked as bad as he felt. The guilt was beginning to suffocate him, and it was becoming more obvious. Angela was not as inconspicuous as she thought she was. He would pretend to be as normal as possible when he could feel her eyes following him, or on the rare occasion where she would approach him. She meant well but the worrying did nothing to soothe him. All he wanted was the safe return of his sweetheart.

The large hangar doors began to slide open and let in a gust of freezing air. He huggs his arms to his sides. The drop ship slowly maneuvered its way into the landing pad. Athena always was careful with flying. He wanted to see for his self that Hanzo was ok, that he didn’t have to mourn another death. He knew the report, but the bile rising in the back of his throat indicated otherwise.

The doors opened and people began pouring out. They flowed past him, eager to get to their quarters and get cleaned up. Finally Jesse saw him.

As soon as Hanzo saw him, he made a beeline towards the cowboy’s spot near a small console station. Jesse gathers him in the tightest hug he can manage. Hanzo wheezes a little and adjusts the hold as not to agitate the bandages, but allows the rough display of affection and nuzzles his face into the crook of Jesse’s neck. They stand like that for a few moments before Jesse whimpers a little.

“I didn’t know if you were coming back or not.”

“I’m sorry” Jesse is crying a little, but that’s ok.

“I love you so much and-” Hanzo stops him by pressing his lips against his own. It’s warm and pleasant and he doesn’t want it to end. They part after what seems like years and Hanzo looks up at him. And Jesse thinks, god Hanzo has got the galaxy in those beautiful eyes.

“I love you too.”


End file.
